The Weirdest Dream Yet To Come
by Kerreh
Summary: Well Two girls and one whacked up boy end up in the anime Naruto.what could be more weirder than this Filled with randomness.What do Sam Kerry and Daniel do when the Akatsuki capture them. Do they plan on revenge Itachi's hair pink?sorry i suck at summery
1. A Dream? Mental Hospital?

The Weirdest Dream Yet

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters unless you count my self and friends lol

A young girl who had only just turned 13 this summer was sitting down on a bench in the school playground thinking to herself. '_Where the hell are they??? damn them_'

As she was pondering she didn't realise two people creeping up behind her until she felt cold water running down her body. She stood there boiling with anger already knowing the culprits who had to her committed a serious crime. As sensing the danger the boy named Daniel had already ran away to a safe place whereas the slow minded Kerry was gaping at something bright in the sky, not even realising Sam was closing in behind her.

" YOU AND DANIEL ARE GOING TO PAY "

Most of the time when Sam was this angry Kerry would always run away, but not this time. Sam began to wonder '_Mabey I scared the shit out of her. Ha serves her right, although she does seem to be staring at...OMFG???_'

Right there in the middle of the sky was what looked like something out of a comic or a book or something like that. Well many people would call it a portal

"what the hell is that... its impossible" Sam shoke her head " This is just a dream, just a dream"

As Sam began talking to herself she noticed the smirk on Kerry's face

"Well you know what they always say... walk towards the light"

"WAIT ... Kerry don't you dare or I'll ki...Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"You will do what eh???"

Kerry grinned to herself before realising that she also needed to go through the portal.

Meanwhile...

Daniel walked out cautiously out off his hiding spot realising his friends were missing.

"Awwww I always new they were imaginary ... but... but .. THEY DIDNT HAVE TO LEAVE MY MIND"

Many school children, teachers and others there were all wondering if this boy was insane, and to answer that question Daniel shouted out.

" I AM THE MONKEY KING ALL BOW TO ME YOU LOYAL SERVENTS "

And without further a do Daniel was carted off to a mental hospital which just happened to just a couple of streets away.

Tbc...

This Story was made up by me and my friend Sam

We thought it might be interesting to see if this would make a good story

Sorry if you don't like though

Please review and comment even if it is bad.

P.s sorry its so short . I will write a longer chapter next


	2. The weirdness has begun

Weirdest Dream Yet To Come

Chapter 2

The Weirdness Has Begun

"Ok this isn't real... this isn't possible... just a dream... just a dream" Sam continued ranting and pacing up and down.

" Omg Sam shut up will you. Hmm if you think about it its just like one of your dreams. Hopefully someone shows up with food"

Over in the corner of the darkened space an eyebrow was twitching when he had heard the word god. '_ Who do those bitches think they are sayin its god when its..." _His thoughts were cut lose when he heard the two girls talking again.

"Its your fault"

"No its your fault"

"You pushed me in"

"Well I had an urge from god"

"God? More like the devil"

"HAY YOU FUCKING TWO ITS NOT FUCKING GOD IT JASHIN-SAMA. YOU GOT THAT?"

Sam looked over at Kerry as Kerry looked over at sam before both screaming "OMG ITS HIDAN"

"I TOLD YOU IT-..." The two girls continued talking ignoring Hidan.

"Sam is this one of your cracked up story's???"

" MY story's are cracked up???????"

The girls both arguing oblivious to the surroundings until a _'poof'_ was heard. Both turning there heads to find a certain person who they would have never wanted here. Daniel.

Daniel looked around spotting Sam and Kerry and jumped as high as possible before saying

"My imaginary friends are back. Greetings fellow earthlings"

Kerry gave Daniel a look that said 'You Idiot' whereas sam just ignored him.

All three of them had completely forgotten about Hidan and not even noticed all the fellow Akatsuki members staring at them.

Daniel certainly was one to be stupid especially if he was running after a turtle shouting there's the way out.

He was insane. That was all there was to it. After all how could he not be?

Daniel was running after a turtle, if you could call it running as it was just running on the spot then moving forward. He saw someone flash behind him then turn up in front of his face.

He knew that face and began running around in circles yelling

"AHHHHHH ITS FISH FACE ... WERE ALL GONNA GET EATEN... wait a sec" Daniel stopped running and grinned evilly and laughed.

"How about instead of us eating you ... We eat you mwuahahahahahhahahah"

Kisame who had already heard this joke a thousand times from his pretty face partner Itachi and just glared at Daniel.

Unfortunately for Kisame he didn't realise how weird Daniel was and didn't suspect anything until the younger boy Bit Kisame's leg.

Kerry smirked and did the hand signs for fireball jutsu.'_Good job I learned this from my laptop. Ahhhhhhhhhhh the many wonders of the beautiful laptop!'_

Unfortunately for her this jutsu didn't go according to plan as it backfired. (strangely) and landed right in Sam's hair. Sam screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to her. A blanket with... mini sasuke chibi's on it???

A soft thud noise was heard and with that the three children looked over to see Itachi crying and sniffling.

"My one and only memory of sasuke Sniff waaaaaaaaaa"

Everyone started at Itachi whom everyone had got used to seeing as the once ice prince to a crying heap.

Sam, Kerry and Daniel couldn't help but laugh although that was ended when they were knocked out.

"you three will be coming with us" was the last thing they heard before passing out.

Tbc

Sorry for rubbish chapter

I was stuck for what to do

I promise next one will be so much better


	3. Evil deeds!

Chapter 3

Were In The Akatsuki???

Sam woke up with an unpleasant surprise. Daniel lying on top of her and as soon as she saw that she completely freaked out by trying to push Daniel off her. Unfortunately this resulted to Daniel waking up. The boy saw the position they were in and was going to take advantage of it. Bending down to kiss Sam closing his eyes he felt something against his lips. He opened his eyes hoping to see Sam but seeing cat in her place instead.

"Ha you bastard, don't even think about trying that again"

"That tasted nice... where did you get the cat anyway?"

Sam looked away with shifty eyes " I have my resources" then laughing wildly before coughing

Daniel slightly freaked out by Sam's eh how should I say this... weirdness ran out the room.

Sam followed Daniel, sightly wondering where Kerry was. That question was answered when they walked though an enormous door. Kerry was sat there glomping Tobi.

Daniel being an idiot took this the wrong way.

" I never thought Kerry would get close with the enemywink wink"

Kerry glared at Daniel who ignored it.

Sam sat down on the couch for finding no reason to fight. Closing her eyes and forgets all that has happened.

She looked at Kerry who was grinning evilly.

"Kerry what exactly did yo-..." Sam was interrupted as she heard Itachi come screaming in.

All Sam had to do was just look at Itachi to burst out laughing. His ponytail was cut off and his hair dyed pink.

"AHHHHH ALL MY PRECIOUS MEMORYS OF SASUKE -- Thinks of time sasuke used to pull Itachi's hair to try and get him to train with him

While Itachi was daydreaming he didn't notice that the room was now empty. Daniel and Tobi had gone one way and Sam and Kerry had gone another way.

With Daniel And Tobi

'_I wonder if he really tastes like a lollipop? I guess I will have to find out '_

Daniel grinned leaning closer to Tobi before licking his mask.

Daniels eyes widened realising that Tobi did infact taste like an orange flavour lollipop

Sam and Kerry

Sam and Kerry watched Daniel and Tobi behind the corner gasping as Daniel licked Tobi.

Sam smirked stopping the video camera. '_This will prove to be good blackmail_'

Kerry ran out jumping and shouting "DANIEL IS GAY!!!!"

Sam looked around expecting there to be at least one or two Akatsuki members around then realised that something evil must have happened to them. This must have involved either Daniel or Kerry. At this moment Sam pitied them.

With other Akatsuki members

Deidara looked into a mirror only to see he had make up on and was dressed like a girl.

"I AM NOT A GIRL UN..."

Hidan walked into his room and fainted at what he saw there. Pictures of god, writings of the bible and worst of all 'Hidan is a religious freak who is an ass wipe to Jashin '

Kisame well as you can imagine being cooked by some invisable force, more known as Daniels invisible friends.

Kazuka was counting his money when it burst on fire before becomin proper money again and then burning again. This process continued.

Zetzu was umm well I guess you could say he was dead or dying. He would later on have to keep a note saying ' stay away from plant spray'

Pein looked over all his piercings to see they were gone. Then looking into the mirror he say what appeared to be a moustache.

Meanwhile

Kerry and Daniel were laughing theire heads off thinking of all the pranks they pulled maybe hoping that in the future they would get to do more.

Daniel whispered to Kerry " Next we have to do Sasori, have any idea's?"

"Yeah how about we dress his puppets up as girls"

Little did they know that someone was planning something evil on them.


	4. Daniels Rambling And The Randomness

The Weirdest Dream Yet To Come

Chapter 4

Daniels Rambling And The Randomness

"To say I am blessed by mighty and awesome powers is to be repetitive. I reign as the most feared creature this world has ever known.

Oh, the muggles don't know me, but their narrow perception and puny forces hold no challenge, therefore their ignorance means nothing.

Yet, in the wizard world, my name sends shivers upon seizures of horror. I am called such various vague descriptions as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

The fools! As though their uttering of my true name would suddenly cause my appearance in their pathetic, little worlds. I once ruled the wizard world through fear and dread.

My beloved followers only needed but a whisper of a command and my wishes were carried out with speed and fury. Wizards and witches alike hid from my wrath,as if I wouldn't be able to find them. I always did.

Powerful and weak wizards alike were not safe from my rage.All those who mixed with muggles, who protected muggles, who were HALF muggles-they all deserved to suffer.

Houses were ransacked, the air was alive and riddled with screams and cries for help, for mercy, for DEATH. I granted mercy to no one and instructed my followers to do the same.

Young and old MUDBLOODS were tortured and killed. Authors were also punished for their audacity and stupidity."

Sam and Kerry both stared at Daniel slightly freaked out bye Daniels ... weirdness.

"So... I see he is now coping Voldemort..." Kerry stated as she watched Daniel walkover to them.

Daniel came up towards sam and spoke quietly "You are a year old now. My daughter. Marina." Daniel looked over at Kerry and spoke again. "Train her well as I love her more than cheese"

Sam looked at Daniel , one eyebrow twitching, as she punched him into a wall causing him to go through it and landing in Deidara's cereal. BANG!

The Akatsuki watched as Daniel was Blown to smitheries.

Meanwhile...

Team 7 was just pronounced Chunin by there sensei Kakashi, unfortunately they forgot to untie Naruto from the tree, despite his screams for help. It is as off now 2:00 in the morning and Naruto is more or less asleep.

Naruto Snored, "Ramen…" And snored again.

A man with red sharingan eyes and a smirk appears out of the darkness…watching the young shinobi helplessly tied to the tree.

The man _giggled like a school girl _ "Now is my chance!" He slowly crept up on the younger boy and as Itachi was about to reach towards him when Naruto screamed in his sleep

"GET AWAY FROM MY RAMEN!" as he kicked Itachi in the balls...

Itachi: Gasped _ i_n pain and looked towards the peacefully sleeping boy whilst clutching his poor injured _'whistle'_

"Damnit! He's…too strong…and knows…my weakness…must retreat to…save….BALLS!" He limped away slowly.

Itachi returned two hours later after recovering from his _Injury..._, but this time he brought Kisame along with him.

Itachi whispered "There he is…the Kyuubi. Now that there are two of us he will not overpower me as easily as he had before"

Kisame grined "So that's the Kyuubi brat? Doesn't look so tough, how did he know about your weakness?" He turned to Itachi.

"I do not know, but he is cunning, this time I am prepared" Itachi looked at Kisame and said "Go ahead…give me a kick"

Kisame hesitated "I don't know…"

"Just do it"

KisameTurned back to Itachi and proceeded tp kick him in the balls but was shocked to see no reaction.

"Eh? Didn't it hurt?"

Itachi grined "Nope, I'm wearing a cup"

"very knowledgeable"

Itachi smirked "I am the genius of the Uchiha clan... my brother would stand no chance"

Both Akatsuki members snook up on the young sleeping kit and approached him confident as they thought that they would not fail this time.

"Let's get him!"

…unfortunately for them…

Naruto still in his sleeping slumber decided to scream "I SAID NO MONKEYS ARE ALLOWED!" Whilst screaming he kicked Kisame in the balls and head butted Itachi in the nose

Kisame screached rolling along the floor grabbing his balls in pain "OH GOD"

Itachi still shocked whispered "This can't be…how did he know my other weakness?"

Kisame suddenly frightened that this boy knew their weaknesses squealed in a high pitched voice as he walled away with Itachi behind him "RETREAT!"

"Yes…you are very cunning and strong…but remember this Kyuubi, we will return for you and…SHIT!"

Itachi had tripped on the hem of his Akatsuki robe and fell flat on his face.

When both of the Akatsuki members where gone Naruto stood up slowly grining evily.

"Ha serves you right for trying to capture me"

And with that the story ends

Longest story yet

Hoped you liked it


	5. The Therapy Session Oo

Weirdest Dream Yet To Come

Chapter 5

The Therapy Session O.o

Kerry sat on her laptop just watching animé. When all of a sudden she had a great idea.

She skipped over to Daniel and whispered something quietly into his ear.

"All right then ill go get him and then you meet me there... ok I get it"

Daniel got up and smiled

"..."

a few minutes past.

"Well are you going...poof" Kerry looked to the spot where Daniel was a minute ago and shrugged.

With Daniel

Daniel walked towards the raven haired ninja and poked him.

"Hay go away, your interrupting my training."

The monkey boy ignored this comment and continues poking him.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but rather than shouting at the boy he turned and walked away only to find Daniel following him.

By now Sasuke was extremely irritated. He turned around to see nothing until two hands grabbed him. "Hay let go off me.. No..w"

With Kerry

Itachi smirked. "I shall get you know Uzumaki Naruto.. Wtf its dark? Is this a genjutsu?"

Kerry smiled innocently and by now Itachi knew not to trust those smiles.

"The power just went out" Itachi sweat dropped just missing the smirk Kerry had put on.

"Come with me.. You must get therapy mwuhahahahahh"

"What no way... im not going zzzzzzzz"

Kerry smirked again. "You fell for my sleeping gas.. you are now at my mercy"

Later In Theropy

"I understand why Itachi and Sasuke are here .. BUT WHY ME TOO??"

At this moment Sam was unexpectedly angry at the young girl and boy.

"... well are you going to answer me?"

"..."

Kerry was the first to speak. "Well now that you guys are here its time for your therapy"

Sam sighed. "Well where is the therapist because I mean we don't have all day fgs"

Daniel and Kerry spoke in union "Well she will be here soon but while we are waiting WE SHALL TORTURE SASUKE"

Sasuke looked at them both and didn't like the evil glint in their eyes. He shuffled uncomfortably in his chair before speaking. "When I get out of this chair.. I swear I will kill you"

Itachi looked at Sasuke emotionless and spoke "You will not succeed in killing them or me because you lack HATERED"

"WELL I AM A AVENGER" Itachi sweat dropped.

"Shut up with all this avenger crap"

Kerry, Daniel and Sam all exchanged glances at each other knowing that they had been completely forgotten about.

The door opened and there stood a woman about the age of 23

"Hello there I am the therapist Azumi Ishitaki, Nice too meet you all"

"..."

The therapist turned to Kerry, Daniel and Sam. "I am sorry but im going to have to ask you all to leave"

They all left waving goodbye .

Therapist looked at Itachi and Sasuke and grinned evilly.

"So... Tell me how you both feel"

10 minutes later

"AHHHHHH GET US OUT... WE LOVE EACH OTHER JUST GET US OUT!!"

Sam looked to Daniel and whispered " I Didn't know Itachi screamed like a girl"

Daniel looked at Kerry. "Shall we leave them together longer?" Although they both knew the answer Daniel was still waiting for an answer.

Kerry just stood there smiling evilly "Well it shouldn't do too much harm "

10 Hours Later

Sam went back into the room only to run back out straight away.

"Holy shit ... I never want to be alone with that therapist ever!"

Daniel and Kerry looked at Sam and asked "Why?"

"... She is... ... raping them O.o" After Sam had run out the building Kerry and Daniel went to see if it was true. They looked into the room only to find it just as they had left it, neither off them saw the desperate looks Itachi and Sasuke were giving out. Deciding it was safe to leave they closed the door.

"It seems that Sam has a sick sense of humour..."

Daniel agreed by nodding. Both of them decided to leave and head back to the Akatsuki lair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Dan and Kerry just looked at each other and shrugged thinking the same thought.'must have just imagined it'

In the room...

Azumi grinned evilly

"MWUAHAHAHAH THEY FELL FOR THE GENJUTSU"

She looked at the two brothers "now onto business."

The brothers looked each other and gave a final scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The End

Finally finished chapter... 5

-sighs- not as good as the other chapters but ohh well


End file.
